fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine 2020/Free Quest
Fundamentals Beginner= }} 3,117 HP |en12 = Chocolate-culus; Lvl 6 3,715 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Yurukawa Character; Lvl 7 5,076 HP |en22 = Chocolate-culus; Lvl 9 5,189 HP |en23 = Yurukawa Character; Lvl 8 6,229 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Chocolate-culus; Lvl 11 10,462 HP |en32 = Tapiocada Kimezō; Lvl 22 20,475 HP |en33 = Yurukawa Character; Lvl 10 10,147 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Intermediate= }} 5,092 HP |en12 = Emotional Golem; Lvl 14 5,219 HP |en13 = Chocolate Golem; Lvl 15 5,429 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Emotional Golem; Lvl 15 8,143 HP |en22 = Chocolate Golem; Lvl 17 13,731 HP |en23 = Chocolate Golem; Lvl 16 12,973 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Emotional Golem; Lvl 19 16,941 HP |en32 = Unavoidable Strike is Dangerous; Lvl 32 46,665 HP |en33 = Chocolate Golem; Lvl 19 16,941 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Advanced= 13,540 HP |en12 = Frivolous Lad; Lvl 28 13,218 HP |en13 = Frivolous Lad; Lvl 29 14,513 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Frivolous Lad; Lvl 31 20,497 HP |en22 = Frivolous Lad; Lvl 30 16,780 HP |en23 = Frivolous Lad; Lvl 30 16,780 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Kyawawa Night; Lvl 65 65,825 HP |en32 = Frivolous Lad; Lvl 32 19,987 HP |en33 = Frivolous Lad; Lvl 32 21,047 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Expert= 12,587 HP |en12 = Clubbing Centaur; Lvl 32 11,637 HP |en13 = Clubbing Centaur; Lvl 32 11,831 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Clubbing Centaur; Lvl 33 21,302 HP |en22 = Choco-corn; Lvl 45 32,391 HP |en23 = Clubbing Centaur; Lvl 34 18,504 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Clubbing Centaur; Lvl 35 31,713 HP |en32 = Clubbing Centaur; Lvl 35 31,767 HP |en33 = Egosurfing in Seconds; Lvl 88 93,168 HP |dropicons = }} }} Seasons Spring= |unlock = Clear Fourth Passage }} 15,963 HP |en12 = Go! Go! Machine; Lvl 39 14,786 HP |en13 = Go! Go! Machine; Lvl 39 14,539 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Go! Go! Machine; Lvl 40 25,255 HP |en22 = Choco Eater; Lvl 48 60,099 HP |en23 = Go! Go! Machine; Lvl 33 25,707 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Go! Go! Machine; Lvl 40 30,306 HP |en32 = Go! Go! Machine; Lvl 34 31,765 HP |en33 = [[Tawara Tōta|MAX Height Rice-ing (Rising) Unicorn Hairstyle]]; Lvl 80 104,091 HP |dropicons = 3}} }} }} |-| Summer= 18,004 HP |en12 = Shopping Guide; Lvl 35 18,831 HP |en13 = Travel Guide; Lvl 33 18,607 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Travel Guide; Lvl 34 23,597 HP |en22 = Chocolate-God; Lvl 45 61,773 HP |en23 = Gourmet Guide; Lvl 35 23,344 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Shopping Guide; Lvl 39 34,906 HP |en32 = Gourmet Guide; Lvl 37 35,063 HP |en33 = Tengu is Here; Lvl 83 119,988 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Autumn= 20,125 HP |en12 = Sorority Security Guard; Lvl 36 23,439 HP |en13 = Sorority Security Guard; Lvl 35 21,802 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Sorority Security Guard; Lvl 37 28,273 HP |en22 = Sorority Security Guard; Lvl 41 25,107 HP |en23 = ChocoMazin; Lvl 45 76,620 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Sorority Security Guard; Lvl 41 40,678 HP |en32 = Geronimo who is Excited About Fisheries; Lvl 80 130,560 HP |en33 = Sorority Security Guard; Lvl 43 41,511 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Winter= 26,079 HP |en12 = Unpopular Police Officer; Lvl 32 23,551 HP |en13 = Unpopular Police Officer; Lvl 40 32,238 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Unpopular Police Officer; Lvl 34 27,788 HP |en22 = Mahā Ghana; Lvl 35 91,980 HP |en23 = Unpopular Police Officer; Lvl 42 35,331 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Unpopular Police Officer; Lvl 43 39,057 HP |en32 = Unpopular Police Officer; Lvl 35 25,738 HP |en33 = Immersed In, Three-Stranded Selfies; Lvl 84 150,350 HP |dropicons = }} *'Ghana' of "Mahā Ghana" is a Brand of Chocolate manufactured by the Japanese company Lotte. }} |-| Trendy= 29,354 HP |en12 = Rowdy-Drinkers Tribe; Lvl 64 27,721 HP |en13 = Rowdy-Drinkers Tribe; Lvl 63 26,125 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = The Result of Being a Chocolate; Lvl 62 111,881 HP |en22 = Rowdy-Drinkers Tribe; Lvl 66 26,125 HP |en23 = Rowdy-Drinkers Tribe; Lvl 59 32,354 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Trying to Be Rebellious; Lvl 80 166,770 HP |en32 = Rowdy-Drinkers Tribe; Lvl 60 39,465 HP |en33 = Rowdy-Drinkers Tribe; Lvl 67 33,987 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Valentine Category:Quests Category:Free Quests